Cherry Pie
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: It's another one of those 'yay, another guardian, yay' stories. Mine is Halloween! Or Black Cat,Nicknamed Cat. Follow her in this adventure...yay. u teehee. I hope you like this. If you don't, that's okay u . PLEASE review. if you do, then I willupdate. if you don't, I will never update. It's simple, really. All I want are happy readers! I will do anything to makemy readers enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Pie

Chapter one

"YEEEEESSSSS! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! C'mon Lucy!" I looked up from my book at my hyperactive older sister. I was practically glaring. She only sighed and put her hands on her hips "I'm eighteen and older than you and I still love Halloween! Why don't you like Halloween?" my expression softened "I do like it, but it's not all about candy. Dressing up is fun, but it wasn't always fun and games." She rolled her eyes "Okay, whatever. Let's go get ready." I sighed and got up from my bed, putting down my book.

I looked in the mirror at my self. My short blonde hair had a witch's hat on top and my blue eyes had eyeliner around them. My lips were wearing a light pink lip gloss. I wore a black witch's outfit with orange out lining it. I had a broom with me and it had a mini orange pumpkin at the top of the stick. I was going to bring my black cat Sammy trick or treating with me and Rachel. (Her older sister.) speaking of the devil, or should I say angel, since she was dressed as an angel. Her hair is blond and her eyes are green. "Let's go Lucy!" I nodded "Okay, just let me get Sammy." As soon as I said his name, Sammy showed up. I picked him up and he meowed at me with his gold eyes staring at my hat. I smiled and we went out.

"Thank you." Rachel and I descended the steps. I looked at her "Why were you being so mean to that nice elderly woman?" she glanced at me and scoffed "The old hag was asking for it." I frowned "I hate it when you get like this!" my sister was bi-polar…it makes it really hard to live with her. I heard Sammy meow and he rubbed up against my leg. I saw my sister smirk evilly and she took out a laser. She turned it on and flashed it on the ground. She then moved it to the middle of the road and Sammy followed it. I gasped and ran after him "Sammy!" I picked him up and heard a scream. I looked up the road and saw a car going out of control. My eyes widened and I froze. And then it hit me.

The crazy car's driver jumped out just as it hit Lucy. Sammy jumped out of her hands and ran away into the graveyard that was on the other side of the road. Lucy fell to the ground and you could see her bleeding rapidly. Rachel's eyes widened as the car kept going and ran directly over her little sister. "Lucy! Oh my god! How did this happen!? Was this me!?" she then fell to her knees crying. In the backround you could hear screams, little kids crying, and other people shouting. A crowd had formed and now you could hear sirens in the distance.

LUCY"S Pov

MEMORY

_I ran around with the toy airplane mimicking it's noises in my room "Lucy honey, the pie is ready!" I squealed and ran down stairs. Rachel and mom were already there. I sat down next to Rachel and waited for my slice. It was my first time trying pie and it was cherry. Mom put down the slices and then walked out of the room. I looked at the red liqud seeping out of the pie "Sissy, what's this red stuff?" she looked to me and smirked "That's blood." My eye's widened "N-no It's n-not! You're lying!"she shook her head and frowned "Cherry pie isn't only cherry and pie crust." I gasped and looked at the pie. I felt my eye's start to water. I then quickly got out of my chair and…_

I opened my eyes and saw the moon. I stared at it in complete silence. Then I heard a voice "Your name is Kitty Black." I looked around "W-who said that!?" "I did. Look to the moon." I looked at the moon and gasped "the moon can talk!?wow…" "You must fight. This is all I tell you. Look to the book for more answers." "Wait!" there was nothing but silence. I got up and realized I was in a graveyard. I then saw a book and broom lying on the ground. I sat back down and picked it up "Spells and other things you need to know." 'Well that's a weird title.' I opened it up "First spell you need to know. Halloween canon." I flipped the page "Second spell you need to know. Exploding pumpkin." I rose an eyebrow and looked through the pages. "These spells all have something to do with pumpkins or halloween! No, wait, there's more different spells near the end of the spells." I sighed and started to read.

"Okay, I've got it now. Every October, I have to defeat these evil spirit things to prevent them from eating all the children that go trick or treating because these evil spirits realized that they aren't real monsters and that they're actually human children dressed up for fun." I smiled to myself proudly, knowing I had memorized the whole book within four hours. "Oh man. I gotta find some people and warn them." I quickly ran out of the graveyard.

I walked through town, it was still night, but I didn't expect it to this empty. I saw a man on his porch and I approached "Excuse me sir, may I use your phone?" he only sat there, as if I weren't even there. I climbed up the steps and approached him. He suddenly got up and walked through me and inside. At first I was shocked, but then I started to freak out. I quickly ran down the steps to some people that were walking peacefully around town. I ran in front of them "You guys can see me, right!?" they continued walking and through me. "T-they can't see or hear _or _feel me!? This, this can't be right. NO!"

Info. The year is 1954. Lucy is 16 and there is a reasonable explanation for why she was chosen. She had a very good heart and loves to babysit. Because she likes to see the happy faces of children. Even though she is not an adult, she was chosen to keep Halloween safe. Plus she saved a cat and was killed near a graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Pie

Chapter 2

I sighed and smiled my cat smile as I lingered on a tree branch, my cat tail swaying back and forth and my cat ears twitched. "I am so happy that October is over! Now the children will be safe and I can take as many cat naps as I want!" it was already March, but some of the spirits linger. Long ago I had ventured through town and I saw my reflection. I have long black hair tied in two ponytails, I have red eyes, and I also have cat ears and a cat tail. This century is the 20th "I think I will stay in town this year instead of retreating to my underground base." It was night time and I usually never stayed out unless it was Halloween. I jumped down from my perch and landed on my feet. I stretched with a cat like yawn. I looked up at the sky and saw a golden type powder in the sky. My eyes widened "Woah, I should stay out more." I looked closer and saw that it was sand "Wait a minute…WHY IS SAND FALLING FROM THE SKY!?" I quickly ran to a nearby house and climbed up to the roof. I saw a little man who looked like he was made of sand and my jaw almost dropped. He looked at me and smiled, waving at me. I smiled as wide as could "You can see me! OMG!" I waved to him with my tail waving happily too.

He's gone…I sat up from looking at the sky with a determined face "I will find him. Maybe there's more like him!" I ran into the woods without thinking. I ran and ran and ran until "Oh great, now I'm lost!" it started to snow. "Oh great, now I'm lost and it's snowing!" I sighed and walked to a nearby lake. I climbed up a tree to the very top and only saw more trees. I sighed in frustration "Stupid trees!" I then paused for a minute and realized what I said "Wait, a minute trees give us oxygen." I then hugged the tree with hearts in my eyes "I love you, trees!" I felt my tail waving back and forth happily. "Is that a tail?" I jumped about a foot in the air and looked at the tree "Oh my gosh! You can talk!?" I heard a laugh "Actually, no it's not the tree. Look down." I looked down and saw a man. He had white hair, a staff, and his blue hoodie had a bunch of frost on it. I blinked and jumped down, landing on my feet. I quickly approached him with a smile on my face "You can see me! You're just like that man with all the sand!" he looked at me with a smile "You mean Sandy?" I got an idea. I stepped back and smiled evilly which made him raise an eyebrow "Pumpkin, pump pum pumpkin, Halloween vines!" he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but a huge pumpkin popped up and it's vines wrapped around him. "What are you doing?" I was laughing so hard that I fell down on my back. "I'm having fun…" I stopped laughing "Aren't you're feet cold?" "No, now let me down." I raised an eyebrow "No. I have a few questions for you. Number one, who are you?" "I'm jack frost. How about your name?" I made the vines disappear and he rose an eyebrow "I can't really take you seriously with all those vines around you. My name is Black Cat. Call me Cat. I protect children in October up until the day after Halloween from evil spirits." "I never see any evil spirits." I smiled "That's cause I kill them and you never really look." We started to walk through the woods.

"So, you excited to see a bunch of snow? Cause there's going to be a blizzard tonight." I frowned "I didn't really know snow was good. I've always thought it was bad." He looked at me in astonishment and we stopped walking. "Snow isn't bad! It can be good. There's snow ball fights, sledding, ice skating, and snowmans, angels. There's a lot of good things that come with snow!" I looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. He smiled in disbelief "Don't tell me you haven't done any of those things." I rubbed my arm in embarresment "Welll…I think I've heard of snowmans. I've always wondered how to make one though." He smiled at me "You're gonna have a lot more fun with me around!"

MEMORY

_I then quickly got out of my chairand ran into the other room. The first thing I saw was the back of a man. He was clad in black and was pointing a toy thing at mom. "Mommy? Who is this?" her eyes widened "Lucy no!" the man turned around and pointed the thing at me "What is that?" "Lucy, go back to your sister okay. Mommy's doing something." I heard the worry in her voice. "What's wrong mommy?" I looked at the man's face "Who are you?" "Lucy!" the man bent down and gave me a weird pin "You should listen to your mother and go back into the kitchen." I nodded and…_

I sighed as I looked at the sky. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I looked down and saw jack "I got bored." He smiled and hopped/flew up to the branch I was on "You get bored easily?" I looked to him "Yeah, hey can I ask you a question?" "Yeah what?" "Wanna race?" he raised an eyebrow "Can you fly?" I smirked "Oh yeah!" I then stood. "I have a broom that can fly!" "Are you a witch or something?" I laughed "A cat witch. Let's go get it!"

We walked back to the lake cause I had my broom "I am not going to start the race here. We're going to start at the lake and then race to the big rock on the other side of the woods!" he laughed and looked at him "What?" he smiled "It's just that, you act like a kid." I punched his shoulder and he laughed more "So do you, Jack!" suddenly something zoomed past us, knocking me a little into Jack. I quickly hopped on my broom and started to follow it, Jack following close behind. I quickly stopped when I came to dead end. Then came out a giant bunny. I gasped and started to jump up and down "OMIGOSH IT"S A GIANT BUNNY! Wait, you must be the easter bunny…you look so cool!" he smiled, though it was little "I'm guessing your Cat?" I nodded. And jack came up next to me "Hello, Jack." "Hey, bunny. You aren't still mad about" "Yes I am, but I am here on a different matter. Bag him." I suddenly saw these weird giant furry things put Jack into a bag. I looked up at Bunny "Why'd you do that?" "Oh, don't worry, you're coming with me. Unless you want to get thrown in a bag too." I shook my head and grabbed onto his arm. We fell into a hole and then a few seconds later we resurfaced. I saw Jack come a little later and I ran to him. "Jack! Are you okay?" he nodded and stood, looking around. I looked around also and saw Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, sandman, and Bunny…all together. I jumped up and down in excitement "OMIGOSH IT'S THE BIG FOUR!" I then turned to Jack "Isn't this cool, Jack?" he nodded looking at them suspiciously. "Yeah…" I looked at them again "Is Jack on the naughty list?" Santa chuckled at me "Naughty list?...He holds record. But you, my dear, are on the nice list." I smiled widely and laughed "I'm relieved!" "So jack…I hope the yetis treated you well." Jack gave him a look "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Santa chuckled "I trust you know Bunny. This is ?...Sandy? Wake up!" I chuckled as I had noticed that he had fallen asleep. He woke up and smiled at us, waving. "And tooth." She smiled at us "Is it true what they say?" she went to jack and opened his mouth to see his teeth. I snickered "It is! Your teeth really as white as freshly fallen snow!" "Tooth!" she stepped back and smiled sheepishly "Sorry." There was a pause for three seconds and Jack spoke up "So would anyone care to tell us why we're here?" Santa smiled "You! You are both chosen by Mim himself to be guardians!" I stepped forward "Um, who's mim?" "Mim. Man in moon." He looked jolly at us and music started to play. A bunch of elves swarmed around us and Yetis came over twirling torches. I looked around a bit startled, not really used to this much attention. Jack slammed his staff down on the ground and I had to hold onto his shoulder to not slide away on the ice on the ground that his staff had formed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think we wanna guardians?" "What are you talking about? Of course you want to be guardians! Music!" the music started again "No. No music!" music stopped again. "You think we wanna be guardians? Sorry, but I don't wanna be thinking of new ways to bribe kids!" he looked to me "Um, I'm with Jack on this…" I hated situations like this. "Whoa, whoa, whoa mate. You think…we chose you guys to be guardians? No! Mim did." I looked at the giant bunny and smiled. I couldn't help it, it was a GIANT bunny for crying out loud. "It's not like you actually know how to bring joy to children." Jack stepped closer to the rabbit "Um, have you ever heard of a snow day? I know it's…no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Uh oh…here comes an argument. "But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist." "Bunny! Enough." I stared at Tooth thankfully and she smiled. "Jack, Cat, come with me." I smiled widely at North. He knows my name!...oh, right. Of course he knows my name. He is Santa Claus after all.

Info. …..I own nothing but my characters that you don't see in the original movie.


End file.
